The Mentee
by Mr. Omelette
Summary: Shinobu Wakamiya is a failure, but it was never because of her doing. She was a failure because she had a coach, not a mentor.


**Title** : The Mentee  
 **Written By** : Mr. Omelette  
 **Disclaimer** : Never owned it. If I did, the series wouldn't be the awesomeness that it is today.  
 **Spoilers** : Probably until chapter 173, because that's where I'm at. But not really.  
 **Summary** : Shinobu Wakamiya is a failure, but it was never because of her doing. She was a failure because she had a coach and not a mentor.

* * *

It became a realization that Daijiro Ise envied the mentors.

Just as the passing of the seasons, it was not just the karuta players who got replaced by the passage of time–coaches too emerge, usually from the veteran players who still hold on to their flame despite nature and physiology telling them that they were way past their prime.

He realized that he had passed his time as a competitive player when Harada and Kitano opened up their own societies and gave birth to their generation of players. He then realized that he was now a full-fledged coach when he started visiting official matches to scout the generation of players, where he thought of not the one competing against them, but to tell his 'children' how to beat them.

When Midori and Inokuma fought for the Queen's title a second time, he realized that time really was the worst, and you only notice it when you least expected it. Perhaps his worst epiphany over the passage of [Time] was when Wataya Hajime was introducing his _grand_ son to him, a quiet, snot-nosed brat who silently, eagerly waited for his attention. And Hajime was more than happy to indulge on.

Simply put: he felt old. Especially since the generation he propagated were now sowing their own seeds.

Midori and Inokuma doted Kyoko's granddaughter, pushing her beyond to be able to stand fast against adversity. Kyoko herself has taken under her wing one of Harada's kids, a daughter of a family who ran a traditional clothing business. Kitano had his protégé whom Ise could only scarcely remember as someone who resembled of meat buns. Even Hisashi Suou, who would never admit it out loud, has taken his own apprentice - another of Harada's kids. Speaking of the troublesome oaf, Harada nourished the girl who wanted to become Shinobu-chan's rival, who could only look at her like a daughter he never had.

"My granddaughter doesn't have friends."

Ise supposes that the reason why he envied them was _because_ they had their own special saplings that they nourished; meticulously grooming and nourishing them like a bonsai enthusiast would. To build them from the ground up as the best players they can be. Not that Ise lacked his own seeds but looking over at each of them, and their meticulousness in grooming them to their peak form, he can't help but only look at them with extreme envy.

Because I denied that to myself long ago.

He never, in all his years in karuta, ever felt that he had made a mistake in teaching someone. That is, until, Shinobu Wakamiya came to his hall and sat on his tatami mat. He truly believed, at that time, that for her to reach her full potential, Shinobu-chan should walk a lonely road. He felt that anyone else would drag her down, and she would thrive under her own.

What's worse was that she did. Shinobu flourished all on her own. Even when she never came back to his hall and sat on his tatami mat ever again. That even without his guidance, she became her generation's face of karuta. That she represented the philosophy that karuta was only for the strong who walk their own path.

But…

But…

But as Ise looked at Midori and Inokuma's guidance to Rion Yamashiro as she learned the value of perseverance and tenacity. How Kyoko brought life to Kanade Oe's skillful play and blossoming identity as a reader. As he watched as Kitano cried alongside every win and every loss of Yusei Nishida. How he could only watch in silence as Suou gave a soft but harsh, or loud but gentle word to Mashima Taichi. And how much he wanted to break apart Harada and Ayase Chihaya with every tremendous ordeal that girl managed to overcome through sheer willpower alone.

Daijiro Ise can only look at them with envy.

No. Wait.

He did not dislike them. Nor did he envy them. Because Rion Yamashiro can only brought up by two women who wanted nothing more than to share the Queen's title together. Because Kyoko-tan is the only one who can bring out Kanade Oe's soul from her voice. Because Kitano was the one who understood Yusei Nishida and his experiences the most. Because Wataya Hajime always resided within Arata's mind, body and soul. Because only Suou can give birth to a [Talentless] student who could overthrow the heavens and the gods themselves whom they blessed with what is known as [Talent] and [Genius]. Because only Harada can temper the impassioned metal that is Ayase Chihaya into refined steel.

It was not envy. It was never that. Hatred was what he felt.

And what Daijiro Ise hated is himself.

Because Daijiro Ise turned away something that he could have treasured as his legacy–no, his daughter.  
Because Rion Yamashiro now burned a steady fire in her heart, and an alluring, infectious fire it was.  
Because Kanade Oe now had a voice that transcended time itself.  
Because Yusei Nishida is and will forevermore remain wholesome and complete.  
Because Mashima Taichi brought forth the twilight of the gods and ushered an era for [Effort].  
Because Wataya Arata never strayed from the embodiment of the true philosophy of karuta.  
Because Ayase Chihaya is the antithesis to what everything Shinobu has done and earned.  
Because Ayase Chihaya had everything Ise wanted for Shinobu.

And because Shinobu Wakamiya only had karuta. And karuta will be leaving her someday.

Daijiro Ise hated himself because he can never be the mentor he so envied to become. Daijiro Ise hated these people for turning their children into individuals who used karuta as an inspiration to complete their entire being. He hated himself because he was a [Coach] when what she needed the most was a [Mentor]. Daijiro Ise hated himself because he made Shinobu Wakamiya the best at karuta.

The best in karuta. Only.  
He hated that he failed to complete Shinobu Wakamiya because he made her to become only the best in karuta.  
And it can never be undone.

* * *

A/N: yes, for me, Shinobu's hubris came because her mentor failed. I'm sorry, but for me, I believe this just had to be written because of all the feels this series is giving me. Chihayafuru is a series like that.


End file.
